


Rumours - Sirius Black X Chubby Reader

by Bells83234



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Complete, F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells83234/pseuds/Bells83234
Summary: When rumours fly can two strangers with dark pasts both find hope and love and learn they just might deserve it?





	Rumours - Sirius Black X Chubby Reader

I read way too many of these, so I wrote one.  
*************************************

Third week back at Hogwarts.

Sixth year -how fun. 

By the third week, all summer catch ups had been had, and all drama over and done with. I managed to avoid all of it by sticking like glue to my best friend's side. Amy Warbeck and Amber Whitby - the AWs. We have been best friends since forever - both muggle-born; both told each other when we shouldn't have, only to find out we were both witches.

Whilst we were similar in many ways, like our love of 'Wizards of Waverly Place' (ironic right) and our love of music, it wasn't like we were twins. Where Amy is was average height and skinny, with perfect, long, brown curls, and bright green eyes; I was taller than most boys until a couple years ago and I'm quite a lot above 'curvy', (I've always been 'big'; stretchmarks, roles, the whole lot - diets never work and I do regular exercise, but most of the time I've learned to settle for ... this). My hair is a length where it's neither long nor short and its a dull brown that can't decide if it's straight or wavy and my blue eyes aren't even blue - they're grey-blue. But for some reason, Amy loves me anyway, and I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When we got to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin - definitely not the best fit for me - whilst Amy had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She is the kindest person I know. She has always been there for me, she didn't even run when we lost my sister, instead, she let me come round and pretend I could someday be part of a family as perfect as hers.

We were both walking to charms when suddenly I got roughly pulled aside. Looking at the hand on my arm and following it to the face attached, I was shocked to find pureblood supremacist, Lucius Malfoy. Quickly pulling my arm away I cautiously examined the fake smile on his face - riddled with intention. "What do u want Malfoy?"

Realising there was a slight crowd gathering - not for the last time that week - I wanted to get this over with.

"Hogsmeade, you and me." Salazar, he didn't even ask me. 

Shocked Murmurs filled the crowd around us

"No thanks Malfoy," I said, purely intending to walk into class when he grabbed my arm again.

"What did u say mudblood?"

"I said no, and if u have such an obvious problem with it, why did u ask a muggle born like me anyway?"

His eyes flared with anger, everyone knew Malfoy was dangerous and because of that he always got what he wanted. Well, I don't know why he wants me, but he's not getting me.

Suddenly out of the crowd; Black, of all people, pushed forward and stood in front of me, wand pointing straight at Malfoy.

I scanned the crowd for the rest of his little marauders group and was shocked to see they weren't there. Making eye contact with Amy who looked equally confused, I decided to take this moment to back away and go into the classroom. Finally crossing the threshold I heard the first shots fired of a duel, bound to waste most of this lesson, so I settled down and waited.

 

############

The following days were equally weird - both Black and Malfoy had gone out of their way to hunt me down, offered to carry my books, ask about Hogsmeade, accompany me to my common room. Out of everyone I was the most confused, yet people kept coming up to me asking what was going on, I told them I didn't know and more often than not they'd thought of a new rumor to start before they'd even walked away.

Suddenly a whole lot more people seemed to know about my existence.

Amy, however, was loving this; not only did she get to spend time with Lupin when Black was shadowing me; but she kept telling me I should embrace the fact two guys are 'in love' with me. That sentence, in general, was stopping me embracing it. No one likes the fat girl... ever! It's just not true and I can't understand why... 

As I was walking down the corridor - alone for once, I overheard some yelling, peering into the empty classroom, I saw all four marauders and Lucius. What in the name of Salazar?

"We heard about the dare Lucius and she's not going to go with you so drop it," Black said in a surprisingly heated tone.

"Well, why do u have a sudden interest in her? she's not your usual type for your 'entertainments'..."

"We're friends-" 

'well that's news to me,' I thought - whilst also noticing how he didn't deny his player reputation; but I don't actually remember seeing him with a girl since probably about third year so Merlin knows what that's about.

"And leave me out of this, just change your target."

"To who?" he said clearly not caring at all that this is about me and not him.

"Ummm, what about her friend, Warbeck?"

"NOT WARBECK," Lupin said so ferociously James had to restrain him. It was almost a full moon, his emotions were probably all out of control. That and he doesn't do a great job at hiding the fact he has the biggest crush on Alice - I've pointed this out to her, but she refuses to believe he likes her back (it's quite sweet actually). She really doesn't realise how idealistic pretty she is.

"Why, wolfy? Want her for yourself? As if - you're nothing more than a monster."

Lucius was the monster, never in a million years would I voluntarily be with someone like that. 

"Enough!" Black said, clearly getting protective as he raised his wand in warning. "Just leave Amber alone." 

############

Surprisingly; for the few days after eavesdropping on that conversation; Lucius did leave me alone - I received a few poems and chocolates, which I thought were poisoned so threw away, but I guess he really did listen. Black, however...

He had a habit of appearing wherever I was (I had a feeling it was that stupid map of theirs), but he didn't like taking hints. I asked him to do me 'favours' that sent him all over the castle - away from me - but still, he came back. I didn't know why and I didn't want to know why. I know what people thought; that I'd enchanted him or slipped him a love potion or I was blackmailing him. I hated it

############

Friday came Amy and I settled into our seats at the great hall after arriving slightly late due to avoiding literally every person. As we did, something in the room shifted, and after the week I'd had, I couldn't help but think they were waiting for me.

Suddenly two Slytherin sixth years stood up further down the table - one had enchanted his hair to be long and bright blonde, the other to have much darker, slightly shorter and scruffier hair. They were both victims of Malfoy, I could tell that much - his loyal followers wouldn't have done what happened next.

They strutted - yes strutted - over to where I was sat and began dramatically crying out, "Oh Amber!", "I love u so much", "she's mine" and then play cat fighting. The whole situation was equally ridiculous and mortifying.

I briefly looked around to see all eyes on us, Dumbledore was saying something to get everyone's attention that I couldn't hear as the blood rushed to my ears. Lucius looked like he was going to hex the life out of the two of them and as my eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, Sirius looked equally angry. I, however, ran.

 

##########

Finally away from constantly being under watching eyes in the great hall, I sprinted through the common room and practically collapsed onto my bed - I would not cry, I don't cry.

Sniffling only slightly I wandered through to the bathroom to get ready for bed. My mind wandered slightly, in the silence of the room, to one person in particular. Flipping Sirius Orion Black; his carefree laugh that matched his attitude, how not getting his way on something as trivial as a cake flavour, could have him whining like an 8-year-old in seconds. He was just so... Sirius. He was so perfectly him, so what reason did he have to like someone like me.

Everyone says I'm so kind, but I'm not, I wasn't kind to the one person I should've been, I shut her out and sent her away and now it's too late. I've lost my sister, and I've always felt it was my fault. I was the one she'd argued with just before she'd done it, I was the one who found her and just... froze. I should've gotten help; I could've saved her. My thoughts always go down this path, leading to this one huge regret that haunts me. The image of her so clear in my mind. Nothing has been okay since then.

With that, my mind went back to Black. The only person I've told about this other than Amy, not intentionally though. In third year, I found him at the 3 broomsticks, he'd been drinking ( a lot), and he ended up telling me everything about the abuse he's suffered and how his parents had kicked him out the day before I found him. He was so open, but also so vulnerable. I snuck him into my house and up to my room. Both my parents were home, but they wouldn't have heard anything anyway - since my sister they've been hollow, shells of themselves. They lost a daughter and cast the other out, just by shutting themselves off from everything. I've always known deep down they blamed me too. Black, still drunk as anything, wondered why my parents were "Like those weeping angels u know, but without the death and stuff" - how he knew about Doctor Who ( a muggle tv show )was a mystery to me. 

I ended up feeling bad that he'd told me so much in his inhibited state, so I decided to tell him - never in a million years was I expecting him to remember it the next day. He couldn't even stand straight! But bright and early when James came to collect him and take him to his new home after I had owled him late the night before, I saw the one look I couldn't stand, especially not from Black - pity. Looking back on that day, I think that's the look I'd needed to see, it made me feel like a victim too and not the one at fault. Since then he hasn't mentioned it; I wonder how long that will last with all these rumours going around.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard feet padding up the stairs; I settled into bed, closing my eyes just as the door swung open. After a couple of moments of rustling, I heard one of them whisper not so quietly...

"Why would two of the cutest guys be fighting over her?" 

"Yeah, she should be grateful for this attention before its gone and whatever love potion she's put them under, wears off" replied the other at a similar volume.

"all this just for popularity, that's so sad." and with that, I rolled over as they continued to 'whisper' late into the night; wondering why I couldn't even escape in my own dorm. Well, I guess, snakes will be snakes.

##########

Last night was the last straw, this has gotten way too out of hand - I don't even know when I started caring this much. But I am an honest person and I'm so sick of people making assumptions about me. None of these people even know me.

I walked straight up to Black ignoring the way the other 3 marauders teased him and how he sent them away turning towards me with a cocky look that disappeared the second he saw my expression.

Before he could open his mouth and make this impossible, I decided I would say my piece and run, it would all be over and I definitely would not miss it or him at all.

"Okay Black, I know this whole thing has probably been one big joke, so I'm ending it now. First of all, why would you want to make the whole year, most of which I've never spoken to, start to talk about me - ME- and why on earth would you like me?"

He opened his mouth and I knew I didn't want to hear anything he was going to say. So I cut him off - 

"And even if it is true, you shouldn't like me, and neither should Malfoy, don't think I don't know about that, and your fights. Also, my whole life and even my family are broken and if u took one single look at my body you'd change your mind. So can you just stop this, stop your little group, tell everyone I'm not dating you or Lucius and stop lying and saying you like me 'cause if you carry on, I might fall for you and I really don't want to be doing that. Just please, Black, leave me alone." With everything said, I marched off, ignoring the strange looks I got from people as he was calling out to me and chasing me through the crowded corridor, the minute I turned the corner and it cleared a bit, I ran to my dorm. Why didn't I feel better - I was supposed to, wasn't I?

 

#########

The next day, everything was forgotten - I don't know how that happened so fast but I wasn't complaining - I was back to being invisible, just the way I liked it, right?

This whole situation has been going on so long I forgot what it was like to just walk down the corridor without being watched as if I was suddenly going to make out with one of my 'boyfriends' or cause even more drama. When I turned the corner though, I could help but smile.

The one good thing that had come of this; Amy and Remus. The pair were holding hands, whispering to each other with soft smiles by the wall outside the great hall. The whole moment was just so innocent yet intimate and my heart clenched in my chest for no reason at all. As I walked up to them, I cleared my throat to give them some warning, they both looked up and smiled at me, I genuinely was so happy for them - everyone knows they've liked each other since 4th year.

"Hey guys, so this is new"

Amy looked so happy even as she flushed bright red to the tops of her ears and Lupin smiled proudly, clearly happy he finally got the girl.

"Hey, Amber"Lupin smiled, "I'm gonna bounce, I gotta go talk to Padfoot - there was something he said he wanted to talk about." he turned to Amy, kissing her forehead gently. I smiled at the sweet gesture; ignoring how the mention Sirius' nickname affected my heart rate (this is getting ridiculous now); the two were clearly still blinded by new, young love, but I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

As he walked away Amy stared dreamily after him, only returning to reality when I waved my hand by her face. She jumped a little and gave a sheepish smile which I chuckled at.

"Hey"

"Hey. Amber what did u do to Sirius" My heart started pounding in my chest, not cause she mentioned Sirius, but because I wondered how much and who he'd told about yesterday.

"What are u talking about? I didn't do anything to Black,"

"You can call him Sirius u know - you were 'dating' him for like year" she teased already running away as I ran to catch up for payback. By the time we got to Transfiguration late, we were laughing breathlessly.

Someone cleared their throat and we both span around to meet the glaring eyes of Professor McGonagall. We both quickly apologized and made our way to our seat only to find it had been taken. Amy didn't seem to mind, happily sitting next to her boyfriend, I glared at her back before scanning the room, there was only one seat left - by Black I stared at the seat in discomfort as if it would burn me if I sat on it. "Do take a seat, Miss Whitby, we don't have all day" quickly hurrying to sit down and settle in my seat I ignored the waiting eyes of Black begging me to look at him, staring straight ahead as professor McGonagall began the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, I felt the weight of Black's eyes on me but I just couldn't face him, I didn't know what he would say - if he would apologise, tease me, pretend it never happened - I didn't even know what I wanted him to say.

The minute the bell rang I practically sprinted from my seat - not wanting to have to face him. I managed about 4 feet before I was cut off by long legs - looking up, expecting the worst, I was shocked when it was the wrong marauder.

 

##########

 

"Whitby," He nodded curtly

"Potter?" I questioned still not sure what was happening

"You need to talk to Padfoot."

I was taken back by the bluntness of his statement "If he wants to talk to me, he knows where I'll be - you've still got that stupid map haven't you?"

I tried walking around him, feeling as if we were done here, but before I could get very far he grabbed my arm, turning me around "But u see, ur avoiding him, so that's not working out great"

Pulling my arm out of his grip I met his eyes glaring-

"Ever heard of being polite prongs?". Lupin. Ah; Lupin I could deal with. He walked over whispering to James, then the two got in an argument on how to go about this conversation that I was no longer having so I turned and began walking away.

"Thanks, Remus" running a little, I was so deep in thought I wasn't really focusing on where I was going, turning the corner I walked straight into something.

"-oof"

or someone.

Looking up I saw Black of all people. We were still standing quite close, and for the first time in days, I looked him in the eyes. His normally passionate, sparkling grey eyes were shadowed and he looked closed off from the world. The surprise in them at seeing me, barely an expression at all. Was this what potter was talking about? Why I needed to talk to him? Surely I couldn't have caused this, I'm just... me.

"Sirius?" he startled at my voice, and probably the fact I used his first name, remembering I was there he shuffled, very uncharacteristically, back slightly.

Neither of us made any move to leave, only when a bickering James and Remus walked around the corner did we break eye contact. They both quickly quietened when they took in the scene and hurried back the way they came.

Clearing my throat I looked back at him. "Sirius?-"

"You called me Sirius," he said incredulously, cutting me off.

"That is your name" I replied, knowing exactly what he meant.

He looked at me and decided to leave whatever retort he was going to say. He still looked like he couldn't believe I was standing there.

"What happened Sirius?" I asked realising he responded more seriously when I called him that. [Didn't even mean to make that rubbish pun]

"I did everything you asked, I told Malfoy to back off, which led to this-" pulling up his shirt a little he exposed a shocking scar that could only have been caused by dark magic," I told everyone if anyone mentioned anything that I know a werewolf,"

I laughed for a second, even when Sirius is serious he still manages to make a broken girl laugh, "Remus?"

That brought back some animation to his empty looking body, "How'd do you know?" then more quietly, "Warbeck doesn't know does she?" he exhaled in relief as I shook my head slightly.

"You guys aren't exactly subtle before a full moon; everyone around here just doesn't see the need to people watch - their lives are much too interesting to think of others," I said with a sigh.

He looked at me, "Your life was interesting, you were the talk of the year!"

I immediately broke eye contact, knowing this was coming, "I guess I just prefer being out of the action - reading it instead when the impossible" I glanced up at him immediately glancing away when I found his eyes watching me intently "can stay impossible."

This was too much, I began to mutter an excuse as I went to leave when I felt a hand on my own - gentle unlike Malfoy's. The touch sent sparks through my arm and I pulled away quickly, turning to face him again.

"Impossible is just I'm possible," he said cheesily, before looking at me more seriously, " I am possible, Amber"

"Be serious, black!"

"I am Sirius." finally meeting his eyes again I scoffed.

"You're incorrigible," I said disapprovingly but I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips.

The moment he saw that, his eyes lit up and he looked so him, my smile turned to an outright grin.

Suddenly turning serious he said, "You asked me why I like you," and that one statement wiped the smile from my face.

"It was rhetorical" I murmured quietly, not enjoying the way he was smiling fondly down at me - or maybe I was enjoying it too much.

"I do, by the way, the rumours are true, but they got one thing wrong - I love you amber" the tips of his ears turned red as I let him continue purely because I was frozen in shock, "I'm sorry that you got pulled into everything and you lost your privacy, I guess people just wanted to know who this amazing girl was who managed to tame the heartless playboy" he said rather grimly.

When he realised I wasn't going to say anything, but I wasn't running and screaming, he sighed and added, "And I know you don't like your body, but I think you're beautiful, every part of you and I'm going to make you think that too. You are so kind and loyal and honest and you can stand up for yourself and you're actually really adorable - and I've thought all that since 3rd year"

I startled looking up at him finally; third year? He noticed the moment realisation dawned on my face. "I found you drunk off your ass in the three broomsticks," I said skimming over the parts about the overly deep information we both shared that night, "and I snuck you to my house before owling James."

He had a bittersweet smile on his face that turned into purely sweet when I muttered, "I think that's when I started liking you too," His face lighting up completely when I added, "It's definitely when I saw you were human and not just this selfish playboy everybody claimed you were. That's when I stopped listening to rumours and started people watching to make judgments for myself."

When the silence had gone on too long, I looked up and saw only love in his eyes as he smiled at me - he's looked at me that way before but I didn't recognize it then, now I do because it mirrors the look on my own face.

He stepped in close wrapping his arms around me, whispering quietly "You're not broken and nothing is your fault and I'll prove that to you, as for families they all have their ups and downs - but we can start our own, just us, we can overcome anything," a tear escaped me at his words - hoping with all of myself they could be true. This boy; the only boy who's ever seen me cry, the only person who's ever seen me cry; and the boy who's promising to put all my broken pieces back together - what did I do to deserve this boy? Gently, he wiped away my tear, an understanding look in his eyes.

And then he kissed me. 

And for the first time in my life I let go, I let myself be taken by the moment, let myself believe in love and hopeful futures, let a few more tears fall, let myself put my trust in someone else. In Sirius Black.

 

#############

EPILOGUE

Every full moon, Amy and I were there prepared with chocolate, class notes and deodorant (which the boys refuse to use, but need). After a few months of convincing Remus, she wouldn't run screaming, and she'd love him regardless; he told Amy who was adamant she joined me in supporting them. We sat by their beds the entire time, often falling asleep before they awoke; but we were there doing our part for the cause. More often than not, Sirius pulled me into the bed beside him in his sleep, Remus following shortly after to do the same to Amy. I don't mind though, the chairs aren't that comfortable. Madame Pomfrey (a second - and first in some cases - mother to the guys who lets us call her Poppy) never seemed to mind anyway.

In the end, Sirius and I did make a family. Me, him, Amy, Remus, James, Lily (when James finally won her over), and Peter - he was an odd one at times but he came around.

Both Sirius and I had bad experiences with parents, but when we became them - it was completely different. Part of me wondered why my parents couldn't have just loved me the way I love Arista, but I didn't stay bitter for long. Holding her in my arms, looking at Sirius, with my family right outside the door - this is all I needed. 

I wasn't broken, I wasn't skinny, I wasn't flawless in any way, but I wasn't invisible; I was loved.


End file.
